belgiquefandomcom-20200216-history
Ochs-Sulzberger family
The Ochs-Sulzberger family are a Jewish family known for its ownership of The New York Times. Family tree: Ochs Please note capitalization of surnames is typically used in genealogy trees * Leser Lazarus OCHS. Born: 1780, Fürth, Germany. Died: 1849, Fürth, Germany. Married to Nanette WETZLER. Born: 1785, Germany. Died: 1852, Louisville, KY. ** Caroline OCHS. Born: 1811, Fürth, Germany. Died: Louisville, KY Married to Samuel SELLLINGER. Born: 1824, Bad Orb, Germany. Died: 1879, Louisville, KY. ** Maier OCHS. Born: 1812, Fürth, Germany. Died: 1884: Louisville, KY. Married to Agatha SCHWAB. Born: 1828, France. Died: 1905, Louisville, KY. ** Loeb OCHS. Born: 1815, Fürth, Germany. Died: San Francisco, CA. Married to Josephine REGENSBURG. ** Jechiel OCHS. Born: 1817, Fürth, Germany. Died: 1837, Fürth, Germany. ** Nannie OCHS. Born: 1818, Fürth, Germany. Died: 1904, Knoxville, TN. Married to Solomon FRANCK. Born: 1816, Nancy, France. Died: 1863. ** Caroline Sarah OCHS. Born: 1821, Fürth, Germany. Died: 1897, Brooklyn, NY. Married to Samuel BISSINGER. *** Benjamin BISSINGER. Born: 1859, Ohio. Died: 1904: Chattanooga, TN. Married to Helena "Lena" BACH. Born: 1852, Darmstadt, Germany. Died: 1923, Pittsburgh, PA. **** Barney Bernard BISSINGER. Born: 1877, Tennessee. Married to Belle. **** Jacob BISSINGER. Born: 1879, Tennessee. Married to Nell. **** Louis BISSINGER. Born 1881. **** Lawrence Milton BISSINGER. Born 15 Jan 1885, Chattanooga, TN. Died: 19 Mar 1949, Marysville, OH. Married to Edna KLEEMAN. Born: 6 Jun 1889, Columbus, OH. Died: 10 Dec 1957, Marysville, OH. ***** Ben Alan BISSINGER. Born: 17 May 1915, Pennsylvania. Died: 24 Sep 1990, Ft. Lauderdale, FL. Married to GLASSNER. ****** BISSINGER. ****** BISSINGER. ***** BISSINGER. **** Nora BISSINGER. Born: 1890, Tennessee. Died: Pittsburgh, PA. Married to Edwin Irving HEROLD. *** Tillie Mathilda BISSINGER. Born: 1852, Henderson, KY. Married to Sol HYMAN. **** Nettie HYMAN. Born: 1873. **** David HYMAN. Born: 1876. **** Arthur HYMAN. Born: 1881. **** Nellie HYMAN. Born: 1884. *** Bertha Elizabeth BISSINGER. Born: 1857, Kentucky. Died: Brooklyn, NY. Married to Morris FELLEMAN. **** Josephine May FELLEMAN. **** Hazel FELLEMAN. **** Edna FELLEMAN. Married to FRAUNHAR. **** Viola FELLEMAN. Married to ETTINGER. *** Nannie Nancy BISSINGER. Married to BORGES. *** Francis BISSINGER. Born: 1860, Kentucky. ** Julius OCHS. Born: 1826, Fürth, Germany. Married: 1853. Died: 1888, Chattanooga, TN. Married Bertha LEVY. Born: 1833, Landau, Germany. Died: 1908, New York, NY. *** Adolph Simon OCHS. Born: 12 Mar 1858, Cincinnati, OH. Died: 8 Apr 1935, Chattanooga, TN. Married to Effie Miriam WISE. Born: 7 May 1860, Cincinnati, OH. Died: 6 May 1937, White Plains, NY. **** Iphigene Bertha OCHS. Born: 19 Sep 1892, Cincinnati, OH. Married: 1917. Died: 26 Feb 1990, Stamford, CT. Married to Arthur Hays SULZBERGER. ***** Marian SULZBERGER. Born: 1918. Married to Orvil Eugene DRYFOOS. Married to HEISKELL. ***** Ruth SULZBERGER. Born: 1921. Divorced: 1965. Married to Ben Hale GOLDEN. Married to HOLMBERG. ***** Judith Peixotto SULZBERGER. Born: 27 Dec 1923, New York, NY. Married: 1946. Married to Matthew ROSENSCHEIN, Jr. Divorced: 1956. Married: 1958. Married to Richard N. COHEN. Divorced: 1972. Married: 1972. Married to Budd LEVINSON. Divorced: 1984. Married to Budd LEVINSON (again). Died: 21 Feb 2011, New York, NY. ***** Arthur Ochs "Punch" SULZBERGER, Sr. Born: 5 Feb 1926, New York, NY. Died: 29 Sep 2012, Southampton, NY. Married to Barbara GRANT. Divorced. *** Nannie OCHS. Born: 18 Jan 1860. *** George Washington OAKES (né OCHS). Born: 27 Oct 1861, Cincinnati, OH. Died: 26 Oct 1931. Married to Bertie. **** George Washington OCHS-OAKES, Jr. Born: Oct 1908. **** John Bertram OAKES. Born. 23 Apr 1913. Died 5 Apr 2001. Married to Margery Caroline. *** Milton B. OCHS. Born: Abt 1864. Married to Fannie VAN DYKE. *** Mattie OAKES. Born: Abt 1868. Died: 25 May 1963, Philadelphia, PA. Married to TALIMEF. *** Ada OCHS. Married Harry Clay ADLER. **** Julius OCHS ADLER. Born: 3 Dec 1882, Chattanooga, TN. Married: 17 Aug 1922. Died: 3 Oct 1955, New York, NY. Married to Barbara STETTHEIMER ***** Julius OCHS ADLER, Jr. ***** Barbara Squier OCHS ADLER. Born: 14 Jan 1903. Married to KATZANDER. ***** Nancy Jean OCHS ADLER ** Jette OCHS. Born: 1828. Died: 1829. Family tree: Sulzberger Please note capitalization of surnames is typically used in genealogy trees * Solomon SULZBERGER. Born: abt 1761. Died: 1838. Married Zipporah "Fanny" WASSERMAN. ** Leopold "Leo" SULZBERGER. Born: 20 Sep 1805, Bruchsal, Germany. Died: 9 Oct 1881, Philadelphia, PA. Married to Zierle Lena. Married to Sophia LINDAUER. Born: Dec 1830, Jebenhausen, Germany. Died: 4 Apr 1909, Chicago, IL. *** David SULZBERGER. Born: 1 May 1838, Heildelsheim, Germany. Died: 15 Mar 1910, Philadelphia, PA. *** Sarah SULZBERGER. Born: 27 Aug 1839. Died: 1928. Married to Samuel ADLER. **** Belle ADLER. Married to HERZOG. **** Celia ADLER. Married to MINZESHEIMER. **** Cyrus ADLER. **** Milton ADLER. *** Solomon Lindauer SULZBERGER. Born: 5 Feb 1857, Philadelphia, PA. Died: 1932, Chicago, IL. Married to Clara. **** Frank Leopold SULZBERGER. **** Louise SULZBERGER. Married to EISENDRATH. **** Helen SULZBERGER. Married to EISENDRATH. *** Cyrus Leopold Lindauer SULZBERGER. Born: 11 Jul 1858, Philadelphia, PA. Died: 30 Apr 1932, New York, NY. Married to Rachel Peixotto HAYS. Born: 26 Jan 1861, New York, NY. Died: 11 Feb 1938, New York, NY. **** Leopold "Leo" SULZBERGER. Born: Apr 1885, New York, NY. Died: 3 Jan 1926, New York, NY. Married to Beatrice. ***** Beatrice SULZBERGER. Born: 1910. Married to Leonard TRILLING. ***** Cyrus Leo SULZBERGER II. Born: 27 Oct 1912, New York, NY. Died: 20 Sep 1993. Married to Marina Tatiana LADAS. ****** David Alexis SULZBERGER ****** Marina Beatrice SULZBERGER. Married to Adrian Michael BERRY, 4th Viscount Camrose ******* Jessica Margaret BERRY. Born: 11 Feb 1968. ******* Jonathan William BERRY, 5th Viscount Camrose. Born: 26 Feb 1970. **** Cyrus SULZBERGER. Born: 1887. Died: 1892. **** Anna SULZBERGER. Born: 1889. Died: 1890. **** Arthur Hays SULZBERGER. Born: 12 Sep 1891, New York, NY. Married: 1917. Died: 11 Dec 1968, New York, NY. Married to Iphigene Bertha OCHS. Born: 19 Sep 1892, Cincinnati, OH. Died: 26 Feb 1990, Stamford, CT. ***** Marian SULZBERGER. Born: 1918. Married to Orvil Eugene DRYFOOS. Married to Andrew HEISKELL. ****** Jacqueline Hays DRYFOOS. Born: 1943. Married to Stuart GREENSPON. Divorced. ******* Carolyn Dryfoos GREENSPON. Born: 1968. ******* Michael Stuart GREENSPON. Born: 1970. ****** Robert Ochs DRYFOOS. Born: 1944. Married to Katie THOMAS. Divorced. Married to Mary RACINE. Divorced. ******* James DRYFOOS. Born: 1965. ******* Victoria Anne DRYFOOS. Born: 1967. ******* Robert Alexander DRYFOOS. Born: 1982. ******* Pamela Marie DRYFOOS. Born 1984. ****** Susan Warms DRYFOOS. Born: 1946. Married: 1975. Married to Douglas Howcroft MAZONOWICZ. Born: Swindon, England. Divorced: 1982. Married: 1989. Married to Daniel Mayer SELZNICK. ******* Nicholas Ochs MAZONOWICZ. Born: 1976. ***** Ruth SULZBERGER. Born: 1921. Divorced: 1965. Married to Ben Hale GOLDEN. Married to HOLMBERG. ****** Michael Davis GOLDEN. Born: 1949. Married to Anne BARNES. ******* Margot Goodrich GOLDEN. Born: 1976. ******* Rachel Barnes GOLDEN. Born 1979. ****** Stephen Arthur Ochs GOLDEN. Born: 1947. Married to June TAUBER. Divorced. ******* David Adam Ochs GOLDEN. Born: 1978. ****** Lynn Iphigene GOLDEN. Born: 1952. Married to Edward DOLNICK. ******* Samuel DOLNICK. Born: 1980. ******* Benjamin "Ben" DOLNICK. Born: 1982. ****** Arthur Sulzberger GOLDEN. Born: 6 Dec 1956, Chattanooga, TN. Married to Trudy LEGGE. ******* Hays Nathaniel GOLDEN. Born: 1984. ******* Tess Iphigene GOLDEN. Born: 1987. ***** Judith Peixotto SULZBERGER. Born: 27 Dec 1923, New York, NY. Married: 1946. Married to Matthew ROSENSCHEIN, Jr. Divorced: 1956. Married: 1958. Married to Richard N. COHEN. Divorced: 1972. Married: 1972. Married to Budd LEVINSON. Divorced: 1984. Married to Budd LEVINSON (again). Died: 21 Feb 2011, New York, NY. ****** Daniel Hays COHEN (né ROSENSCHEIN). Born: 1 Aug 1952, New York, NY. Died: 9 Sep 2016, Zurich, Switzerland. Married to Leah Thompson KEITH. ******* Alexander "Alex" Hays COHEN. Born: 1989. ******* Adam Richard COHEN. Born: 1991. ****** James "Jace" Matthew COHEN (né ROSENSCHEIN). Born: 1954. Married to Rebecca HASKELL. Divorced ******* Matthew Richard COHEN. Born: 1977. ******* Taylor Marzden COHEN. Born: 1979. ***** Arthur Ochs "Punch" SULZBERGER, Sr. Born: 5 Feb 1926, New York, NY. Died: 29 Sep 2012, Southampton, NY. Married to Barbara GRANT. Divorced. Married to Carol Fox FURMAN. Died. ****** Arthur Ochs SULZBERGER, Jr. Born: 1951, Mount Kisco, NY. Married: 24 May 1975. Married to Gail GREGG. Divorced. Married: 30 Aug 2014. Married to Gabrielle GREENE. ******* Arthur Gregg "A.G." SULZBERGER. Born: 1980. ******* Ann "Annie" Alden SULZBERGER. Born: 1982. ****** Karen Alden SULZBERGER. Born: 1952. Married to Eric LAX. ******* Simon Martin SULZBERGER LAX. Born: 1987. ******* John Alden SULZBERGER LAX. Born: 1990. ****** Cathy Jean SULZBERGER. Born: 1949. Married to Joseph "Joe" G. PERPICH. ******* David Sulzberger PERPICH. Born: 1977. Married to Nilam Bhanu PATEL. ******* Sarah Sulzberger PERPICH. Born: 1980. ******* Abby Sulzberger PERPICH. Born: 1988. ****** Cynthia Fox SULZBERGER. Born: 1964. Married to Gary SIMPSON. Divorced. Married to Steven Benjamin GREEN. **** David Hays SULZBERGER. Born: Dec 1897, New York, NY. Died 1962. Married to Louise MAYER. ***** SULZBERGER. ***** Ellen Louise SULZBERGER. Married to STRAUS. ***** SULZBERGER. Married to SAND. *** Rosalie SULZBERGER. Born: Apr 1861, Philadelphia, PA. Died: 1949. Married David ROSENHEIM. *** Flora SULZBERGER. Born: 20 Nov 1862, Philadelphia, PA. Died: 1938. *** Mayer SULZBERGER. ** Mayer SULZBERGER. ** Abraham SULZBERGER. ** Fradel SULZBERGER. Married to FALK. ** Elhanan SULZBERGER. ** Gellah SULZBERGER. Married to SCHLESINGER. See also * Sulzberger family Works or publications * * * References Further reading * * External links * The New York Times Company Category:Sulzberger family Category:Business families Category:American newspaper publishing families Category:The New York Times people Category:Jewish-American families Category:Family trees